LAKE
by Gloryas
Summary: Sehun terpaksa menerima tantangan untuk mendatangi danau hitam saat malam hari dan sendirian. Atau PSP miliknya tidak akan selamat. / Mpreg / EXO Sehun & Shinee / Don't Like Don't Read!


"Ayolah!"

Sehun mulai lelah, berbalik kesana kemari mencoba merebut kembali PSPnya. Namun keempat orang ini terus saja saling mengoper PSP itu dan tidak membiarkan Sehun menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Sehun mulai khawatir benda kesayangannya itu akan jatuh terbanting kalau terus dilempar-lempar seperti itu. "Cepatlah kembalikan barangku, kalau benda itu sampai jatuh bagaimana?!"

"Kalau begitu kami jatuhkan saja. Jonghyun, banting benda itu ke dinding!"

"JANGAN!"

Sehun memekik panik dan segera menyambar Jonghyun, namun terlambat. Jonghyun sudah melempar kembali PSP itu ke tangan rekannya, Minho. Meski bisa bernafas lega karena mainan tersayangnya tidak jadi dihancurkan, Sehun tetap kesal karena benda itu tak kunjung kembali ke tangannya.

"Kumohon kembalikan..."

"Nay-nay!" Minho mengayun-ayun psp itu hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusupkan benda itu ke balik jaketnya. "Sudah kubilang penuhi dulu tantangan kami."

Sehun mengeram, marah. Namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sejak tadi mereka terus memaksanya melaksanakan satu tantangan. Tentu saja Sehun menolak. Selain dugaannya bahwa tantangan itu pasti sesuatu yang menjengkelkan, Sehun juga merasa di lecehkan. Siapa mereka? Berani sekali mengganggunya. Namun sekali lagi, Sehun terpaksa mengalah karena ia kalah jumlah. Satu lawan lima. Apalagi pspnya menjadi taruhan.

"Kau mau turuti kami atau pspmu hancur?"

"Baiklah-baiklah!" Sehun mendengus, lalu berdiri sembari membersihkan celananya yang penuh debu. "Apa tantangannya?"

Kelima pemuda itu saling bertukar pandang senang. Jonghyun, Jinki, Minho, Taemin, dan Kibum saling melirik penuh arti sebelum Minho lagi-lagi mewakili teman-temannya untuk bicara.

"Kau tahu danau hitam di belakang gedung terbuang?"

_Oh, yeah._ Sehun mengeluh dalam hati. Siapa yang tidak tahu? Danau liar itu ada di dekat apartemen kecilnya, beberapa blok sebelum gedung terbuang. Meski dekat, Sehun sendiri tidak pernah bermain disana. Kalau lewat, mungkin satu dua kali. Air danau yang keruh membuatnya malas berkeliaran di sekitar sana. Terlebih, di belakang danau itu tepat terdapat hutan yang masih asri. Dan masyarakat sekitar pun jarang berkeliaran disekitar sana. Tempat itu begitu sepi... Dan menyeramkan.

"Ya, kenapa." Sehun tetap menjawabnya.

"Kau harus datang kesana, malam ini."

"HAH? KAU GILA?"

"Kau ingin pspmu hancur?"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Lalu apa?"

"Kau harus masuk ke sana. Taemin tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sepedanya dari atas jembatan."

"Lalu aku yang mengambilnya? Bagaimana kalau aku tenggelam! Aku tidak bisa berenang!"

"Danau itu dangkal."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Sepedanya masih terlihat dari atas darat. Kami terlalu jijik untuk masuk ke sana, jadi kau yang harus mengambilkannya malam ini juga."

"Kenapa tidak siang hari?" Sehun masih saja protes, sesekali melirik PSP yang mencuat dari balik jaket Minho. Ini demi psp itu, Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Kau takut, huh?"

Sehun melengos, tidak mau menjawab lagi.

"Baiklah. Besok kubawakan sepedanya dan kau bawakan pspku!"

"Yap, tapi kau harus datang saat malam. Kalau kau ketahuan mengambilnya siang ini..." Minho meraih psp itu dan mengancam akan mematahkannya menjadi dua.

"YAH! BAIKLAH-BAIKLAH! Aku kesana malam ini juga!"

...

Dan disini sekarang Sehun berdiri. Di pinggir danau hitam dengan membawa sebatang senter di tangan. Sehun melemparkan cahaya ke sana kemari. Suasana gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan. Bahkan saat Sehun berusaha menerangi pinggiran air danau, cahaya itu tidak mampu menembus isi danau berair keruh. Dan membayangkan dirinya harus berendam disana mengangkat sebuah sepeda...

"Iyuh."

Pantas saja orang menamainya danau hitam, umpat Sehun kesal. Tapi mau tidak mau, Sehun kembali melemparkan cahaya ke seluruh penjuru. Berusaha mencari jejak sepeda, dan benar saja. Sepeda itu berdiri terbalik. Nyaris seluruhnya terendam air danau dan parahnya... Sepeda itu berada tepat di tengah danau.

Kenapa bisa jatuh sampai ke tengah-tengah? Apa Taemin sial itu bermain sepeda di tengah danau? Sehun mengejek dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya mereka bermain ke tempat yang menyeramkan seperti ini. Dan lagi... Susana ini...

Sehun memutar kepalanya, mengawasi sekeliling saat tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang. Di belakang tubuhnya tampak bangunan tua yang kosong dan rapuh. Sehun tidak akan menengok dua kali. Jendela-jendela rusak itu seakan membingkai wajah-wajah yang tengah mengintipnya dari atas sana. Tapi kalau kalau menatap ke depan juga... ada hutan gelap yang lebat tepat di belakang hamparan danau luas. Ingin sekali ia berbalik dan pulang, menikmati semangkuk ramen tanpa mempedulikan tantangan grup badung di kelasnya. Tapi Sehun harus berpikir dua kali, karena psp tersayangnya yang menjadi taruhan.

Jadi, pada akhirnya mau tidak mau Sehun mulai menanggalkan jaket dan celana panjangnya. Menyisakan sosoknya hanya dalam balutan boxer tipis dan kaus. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin mengotori bajunya, tidak peduli sedingin apapun suasana disini. Kalau ia sampai mati kedinginan, Sehun bersumpah akan menghantui satu sekolah. Terutama Minho dan kawan-kawan.

Dengan menggenggam senternya erat-erat, Sehun mulai menapak satu demi satu. Air danau berhasil merendam tubuhnya hingga ke pinggang. Dangkal memang, tapi ini baru permulaan. Bagian dasar danau yang tidak rata, terkadang dalam dan dangkal membuat Sehun kesulitan melangkah, bajunya kuyup hingga ke dada. Terlebih... rasanya ketebalan lumpur di bawah kakinya lebih dari yang ia duga. Terkadang langkah Sehun tertahan karena gumpalan lumpur di dasar sana. Tapi tujuan utamanya, ujung roda sepeda yang mencuat di tengah-tengah danau, seakan menguatkan Sehun untuk terus melangkah.

"Awas saja mereka itu..." kecam Sehun kesal. Ia menggigil, namun dingin ini masih bisa ditahannya. Sembari menarik sepeda itu, Sehun berusaha mencapai daratan lagi. Meski anehnya, kali ini langkahnya terasa lebih berat. Entah kenapa rasanya air danau ini mengental, atau perasaannya saja?

Sehun berusaha fokus, menarik sepeda yang terasa makin memberat itu dan terus melangkah hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu yang kenyal melintas dan mengusap betisnya.

"AH!" Sehun berjengit kaget. Sepeda itu terlepas dari genggamannya dan Sehun segera menyenteri air danau di bawah kakinya. Mungkin ikan? Sehun tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam.

Bulu kuduknya meremang tapi Sehun berusaha tidak membayangkannya. Danau ini pasti ada ikannya, dan ya. Yang baru saja menyentuh kulit kakinya adalah ikan. Sehun berhasil meyakinkan dirinya hingga beberapa saat ke depan, tujuh meter sebelum ia mencapai daratan, namun lagi-lagi makhluk kenyal dan lembut itu melintas di bawah kakinya. Lebih banyak, melilit kedua kakinya dan perlahan menusup dari bawah boxernya.

"AAAAH!"

Sehun memekik panik, sudah tidak peduli lagi pada sepeda Taemin. Ia berusaha mencapai pinggir danau secepatnya namun sialnya, kakinya tertahan di dalam lumpur. Apapun makhluk-makhluk itu, berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam boxer Sehun. Melilit di kedua pahanya dan membuat Sehun berteriak-teriak ketakutan.

Sehun yang terlalu panik tidak sadar, ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan makhluk itu dan tanpa sadar hal itu dilakukannya dengan menurukan boxernya sendiri. Ia terpeleset, dan jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh terendam hingga ke leher. Masih dengan panik Sehun berusaha menanggalkan celananya dan menarik benda yang melilit makin tinggi ke selangkangannya. Namun bodohnya Sehun, hal itu justru semakin membuka celah untuk makhluk itu hinggap di bagian luar celana dalamnya.

Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan dan menarik-narik benda panjang yang kenyal itu, namun keadaan danau yang tidak mendukung dan padatnya lumpur membuatnya susah bergerak. Dan lagi, sepertinya Sehun sedikit mengenalinya saat tangannya berkali-kali menarik benda itu. Benda kenyal yang hidup ini mirip... gurita!

"Y-yah!" Sehun semakin panik. Ujung tubuh makhluk yang kenyal itu berhasil menyelinap masuk dan menarik celana dalamnya turun. Sehun berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Namun benda-benda lain menempel dan melilit telapak tangannya hingga Sehun tidak bisa menggenggam. Tanpa bisa menghindari ujung tentakel yang mulai mengusap rektumnya di bawah air, Sehun mati-matian bangun dan beringsut, berjuang mencapai daratan. Namun terlambat, makhluk itu berhasil memasukkan tentakelnya ke dalam anus Sehun, membuat Sehun mendelik kaget. Tidak sempat merespon apapun saat gurita itu kembali menyusup dan kini memasukkan sekujur tubuhnya ke dalam rektum Sehun.

"AAAAKKKHHH!" Sehun memekik kesakitan. Meringkuk dengan tangan dan lutut di bawah air lalu berjuang untuk bergerak. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, merasakan gurita-gurita lain bergiliran masuk lewat belakang sana dan bersemayam dengan tenang di dalam tubuhnya. Sehun terisak sendiri, namun kekuatannya untuk tetap bertahan akhirnya mampu membawanya kembali ke pinggir danau. Hingga tubuhnya keluar dari air, Sehun masih bisa merasakan sesuatu bergantung di bawah selangkangannya, lalu perlahan terhirup masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Tubuh Sehun terbanting di atas tanah, meringkuk. Sekujur tubuhnya basah hingga ke ujung rambut, tanpa mengenakan bawahan apapun. Seakan refleks, Sehun memeluk perutnya dan betapa kagetnya ia saat tangannya menyentuh bulatan besar yang ternyata adalah perut buncitnya sendiri!

Sehun tidak sempat melihat apapun, dua gurita lain merangkak masuk melalui rektumnya dan setelah itu tanpa mampu menahannya lagi, Sehun jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

...

Pagi hari, Sehun terbangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sempat terkaget-kaget melihat dirinya hanya mengenakan kaus yang sudah mengering dan bagian bawah tubuhnya telanjang bulat. Sehun memutar pandangan, seakan baru mengalami mimpi buruk. Matanya bertemu dengan sepeda yang nyaris mendekati pinggiran danau, celana dalam dan boxer yang mengapung. Tapi tidak, Sehun tidak berniat masuk lagi ke dalam sana karena rasa-rasanya ia bisa mengingat mimpi buruknya. Penghuni danau ini pasti marah karena Sehun mengusik tempat mereka.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sehun segera mengenakan celana panjangnya dengan segera. Sudah tidak peduli lagi untuk mengambil sepeda itu. Ia tidak peduli kalau Minho dan teman-temannya akan menghancurkan pspnya. Tidak, nyawanya lebih berharga. Sehun bergegas mengenakan jaketnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari seekor gurita sebesar bintang laut menempel erat di balik punggung kausnya. Dan kini makhluk merah itu tertutupi di balik jaketnya, diam tak bergerak dengan sabar saat Sehun mulai berjalan dan akan membawanya pulang.

...

Sehun melemparkan pakaian basahnya ke atas lantai kamar mandi. Lalu ia melepas jaketnya dan menanggalkan kaus juga seluruh pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya dan membiarkannya bertumpuk di atas lantai. Ia sudah terlalu lelah, dan gugup untuk merapikan semuanya. Sehun menatapi pantulan dirinya lewat cermin kamar mandi, ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke atas perut datarnya. Seakan-akan bisa mengingat dengan jelas imajinasi horrornya saat berada di danau hitam. Danau itu pasti kena kutukan. Sehun yakin sekali, karena ia merasakan imajinasi itu begitu nyata. Gurita-gurita masuk ke dalam perutnya melalui rektum, menumpuk di dalam sana dan membuat perutnya membuncit.

Sehun menelan ludah, tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi dan langsung saja menyalakan shower, mulai membasuhi tubuhnya yang lengket. Rasanya bau amis danau itu masih tercium. Sehun membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan sabun sebanyak-banyaknya. Begitu fokus ingin menghilangkan bau tubuhnya hingga ia tidak menyadari saat makhluk lunak merayap pelan dari bawah tumpukan bajunya dan menghilang di balik toilet.

**TBC**

Ini bukan plagiat! Ini asli punya saya, walaupun dulu castnya berbeda. Mulai sekarang akan saya lanjutkan dengan cast member EXO


End file.
